The Most Brotastic Not Date Ever!
by DarkMeditation
Summary: I think the title says it all. Comedy and Fluff. Not serious at all. Oneshot. Wally x Dick x Pool noodles


Title: The Most Brotastic Not!Date Ever!

Pairing: Kid Flash x Robin

Genre: Bromance

Rating: What is rating anyway. They're just Bromancin' it up.

Notes: Filled with awesomeness and crack.

"Aaww come on!"

"No."

Zipping around to his other side, he flung an arm over Dick's shoulders. "But dude, it'll be fun!" Wally West, everybody. Spastic as ever. And he was dead set on spending some quality time with his favorite bro ever.

With high hopes of awesome Wally had braved to venture out to Wayne Manor, much to Bruce's annoyance. The two stood in the kitchen, as per their usual routine whenever the speedster showed up. It looked like things hadn't quite gone the way he planned.

"For the last time, KF. I'm NOT going on a date with you."

"I never called it a date, Rob," the speedster said as he put a hand to his hip in an oddly feminine manner. It was almost mocking, really.

That look on his face just said 'really, bro? REALLY?'. Dick scoffed and picked up the gloved hand on his shoulder, dropping it when he sidestepped away from Kid. "Whatever you say." That damn smirk of his. This boy was so smug sometimes it almost hurt.

"Duuuuude…" He looked offended, would he really be one to—okay yeah… he would. Not today though. He just wanted to chill. "Did the word 'date' _ever_ come out of my mouth?" But he did have logic on his side for once.

Dick couldn't argue that point. Pressing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, he sighed. "FIne…fine. I'll go." Inside, the boy wonder was wondering if he would regret this choice.

"Score!" Wally sped around the boy twice before giving a small victory jump, one fist pumped into the air. As he linked arms with the younger boy, that grin couldn't have gotten any wider. "Seriously. Go put on your civs, then we'll bounce."

A chill ran up his spine when the boy vanished up the stairs. Wally did one slooooooooow quarter-turn to the right.

"Hello, Wallace."

That gruff voice…oh god… Had Bruce been there the whole time? He hoped not. The hope was probably for naught, but he still wanted to believe… "Hi?"

Before either of them could open their mouths to speak, Dick was back down the stairs and dragging Wally out the door; away from the judging interrogation that was most likely at the top of Bruce's list right now. With a stern, and admittedly disgruntled, look on his face, Bruce returned to his paper.

"Ohhh dude this is gonna be GREAT!" Wally was talking at about a mile a minute, all excited about the plan. "We're gonna get pizza, and cookies, and play skii ball," short breath. "AND THEN FOOTBALL BECAUSE WE'RE MANLY MEN AND THIS IS TOTALLY NOT A DATE," he added the last part quickly to try and quell the angry glare he happened to be receiving from his friend.

"Right, Wally. I'm sure this will be the best not!date ever."

"Dude you-" Wally was stopped cold when they stepped over the threshold into the outside world. His grin soon faltered as the two of them froze mid-step.

Apparently in the time it had taken for Dick to be convinced to go out, go up stairs, and change, the weather had turned from a mild chilly day into a horrid storm. The younger boy glanced over at the ginger and crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pressed into a thin scowl.

Thoroughly soaked, the two teens turned about and headed back inside. A very smug looking Bruce lowered his paper and just smiled at the boys. "So, I take it the date's hit a snag?"

Both Wally and Dick looked first at each other, and then at Bruce before simultaneously shouting; "NOT A DATE!" and proceeding to huff angrily up the steps to change.

"See this is why people should just let me talk, Alfred." He turned his head slightly and nodded at the butler. "I was only going to tell the boy that it was raining, but they assumed the worst."

Alfred held a gloved hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. "If I may, Sir. You do give off a rather intimidating air." This prompted a small chuckle from the otherwise very serious man.

"You have a point, Alfred."

The older gentleman smiled and nodded. "As usual, sir?"

Two hours had passed, and the boys clothes were now dry. But that wasn't really the important bit right now.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Wally yelled out.

Each one sat on an office chair at opposite ends of the hallway, makeshift helmets strapped to their heads and pool noodles in their arms.

"One!" Each one reeled back a bit.

"Two!" One foot poised in kicking position.

"THREE!" Off they went, streaming down the hall at each other, 'weapons' extended at the ready.

The loud crash followed by boisterous laughter could be heard even from downstairs. Bruce, having spilled his coffee in is lap at the startling noise, jumped up. "What the bloody hell?"

Alfred only smiled, not flinching at all. "Ahh, it would seem that Masters Richard and Wallace are jousting with the pool noodles again, Sir." He nodded at the other. The scene hadn't even phased him in the least.

"What do you mean by _again_, Alfred?"

The butler turned his head slightly, as if looking up through the ceiling. "And from the sounds of things…" Dick's infamous giggle rang through the halls. "It would seem that Master Richard has won this round."

Bruce sat back down and shook his head. He would never understand the relationship between those two. Them and their silly 'not!dates'.


End file.
